The present application is a National Stage Application of International Application No. PCT/FR99/02560, filed Oct. 21, 1999. Further, the present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of French Patent Application Nos. 98/14185 filed on Nov. 12, 1998 and 99/12671 filed on Oct. 12, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick fastener and/or a quick fastener system for fixing a tool, such as a bucket, at the end a loading arm, or the like.
In a known fashion, the quick fastener comprises two distinct portions, one of which is affixed to an arm and will be referred to as the catching member, whereas the other, which can cooperate with one arm, is the result of a modification of the tool or is constituted by an element affixed to the tool, and called hereinafter the xe2x80x9cadapter.xe2x80x9d
2. Discussion of Background Information
The state of the art can be illustrated by a fastener, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,741, whose catching member has hooks forming a cradle that is capable of catching a shaft borne by an adapter. By rotating the aforementioned member, bearings borne by the member and bearings provided on the tool are positioned so as to coincide, the affixing being obtained by axially engaging a shaft in the bearings. Such a device is not entirely satisfactory, because the operator of the apparatus is forced to step down from his machine. The coupling of the tool to the arm of the machine is therefore not automatic.
The device described in the French Patent No. 2641343 enables an automatic hooking. To this end, a longitudinally split sheath is used, which, under the action of springs, pivots and closes a cradle borne by the catching member by confining a shaft borne by the tool. In addition to the complexity of the mechanism, nothing is provided to eliminate the backlashes inherent in the various elements in contact.
The device described in the European Patent No. 438931 makes it possible to overcome the disadvantages of the aforementioned devices. In particular, it is characterized by the use of rotary cams which are automatically retracted during the pivoting of the catching member and take support beneath a locking shaft borne by the tool.
This device is completely automatic and enables the elimination of backlashes. However, its cost is high due, in particular, to the time required to assemble the various parts constituting the catching member which comprises the aforementioned cams. Moreover, the cams comprise bores that must be machined, and the distance between the axis of the cradle of the cam carrying shaft and that of the locking shaft must be accurate.
The invention provides for a quick fastener system for fixing a tool at the end of a loading arm. The system comprises a first part coupled to the loading arm. The first part comprises a cradle and a first aperture. A second part is arranged on the tool. The second part comprises an element having a hook-shaped extension and a shaft which is adapted to be engaged by the cradle. A locking member is adapted to engage the hook-shaped extension. The tool is movable by the loading arm when the cradle engages the shaft and when the locking member engages the hook-shaped extension.
The second part may be immobilized with respect to the first part when the cradle engages the shaft and when the locking member engages the hook-shaped extension. The locking member may comprise a plate. The first part may comprise a catching member which has substantially the shape of a bracket. The first aperture may be disposed in a median portion of the first part and the locking member may be disposed between the median portion and the hook-shaped extension. The second part may be one of fixed to the tool and integral with the tool. The locking member may be biased to engage the hook-shaped extension. The system may further comprise a guide mechanism for guiding the locking member, and the locking member may be constantly subject to a force that tends to move the locking member towards the shaft.
The system may further comprise a second aperture disposed in the locking member, wherein the second aperture is adapted to be substantially aligned with the first aperture when the tool is mounted to the loading arm. The system may further comprise a finger adapted to engage the locking member, and the finger may be one of movably mounted and pivotally mounted to the first part.
The finger may comprise a shoulder which is adapted to engage the locking member in order to maintain the locking member in an armed position. The finger may comprise an extended portion which is adapted to be engaged by an abutment disposed on the tool. The abutment may be disposed on the element and the abutment may engage the finger when the tool is pivoted towards a locked position. The first part may comprise an abutment which is adapted to engage the locking member. The abutment may be disposed on an upper surface of a median portion of the first part, and the abutment may maintain the locking member in an armed position against a force which acts to bias the locking member towards the hook-shaped extension. The locking member may also be biased towards the upper surface of the median portion. The element may comprise a shoulder which is adapted to engage the locking member. The element may further comprise a ramp which is adapted to engage an edge of the locking member so as to move the locking member away from the hook-shaped extension.
The locking member may be adapted to be moved away from the hook-shaped extension via an unlocking tool. The locking member may comprise two ears which each include a slit which is adapted to be engaged by at least one finger of the unlocking tool. The at least one finger of the unlocking tool may comprise an engaging pin which is adapted to engage the slit.
Each of the first part and the second part may comprise engaging surfaces which are adapted to immobilize the tool with respect to the first part. The engaging surfaces may be beveled. The element and the locking member may each comprise a corresponding tapered engaging surface.
The invention also provides for a quick fastener system for fixing a tool at the end of a loading arm. The system comprises a catching member pivotally connected to the loading arm and comprising a hook-shaped cradle. An element having a hook-shaped extension is mounted to the tool. A shaft which is adapted to be engaged by the cradle is mounted to the tool. A locking member is adapted to engage the hook-shaped extension. The loading arm is adapted to pivotally move the tool when the cradle engages the shaft and when the locking member engages the hook-shaped extension.
The invention also provides for a quick fastener system for fixing a tool at the end of a loading arm. The system comprises a first part movably mounted to the loading arm. The first part comprises a cradle, a biased movable locking member, and a mechanism for obstructing the movement of the locking member. A second part is coupled on the tool. The second part comprises an element having a hook-shaped extension and a shaft which is adapted to be engaged by the cradle. The tool is non-movably connected to the first part when the cradle engages the shaft and when the locking member engages the hook-shaped extension.
The present invention, which overcomes these disadvantages, comprises, in a known fashion, a catching member provided with a cradle capable of being mounted on a shaft, affixed to the tool, so that the latter can be lifted, and it is characterized in that the catching member, which has substantially the shape of a bracket, has on its median portion an aperture that can be crossed by an element having a hook-shaped extension and extending opposite said shaft of the tool, beneath which a locking plate borne by said member can be inserted, maintaining the latter applied against the tool.
The aforementioned shaft and abutment can be made integral with an adapter fixed on the tool by any usual means.